Ice and Flame! Fierce Fight of Amagai vs. Hitsugaya
|image = |kanji =氷と炎！天貝VS日番谷の激闘 |romaji =Kōri to honō! Amagai VS Hitsugaya no gekitō |episodenumber =185 |chapters =None |arc =The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc |previousepisode =Kira and Kibune, Offense and Defense of 3rd Division |nextepisode =Sortie Orders! Suppress the House of Kasumiōji |japair =August 27, 2008 |engair =January 2, 2011 |opening =Chu-Bura |ending =Gallop }} Ice and Flame! Fierce Fight of Amagai vs. Hitsugaya is the one-hundred eighty-fifth episode of the Bleach anime. As Lieutenant Izuru Kira concludes his battle with Makoto Kibune, Captain Shūsuke Amagai is forced to battle against Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Summary Using his Bakkōtō to gather more power, Kibune expresses his disgust at Kira, calling him a weakling who does not deserve the rank of lieutenant. Makoto throws his Zanpakutō, Reppū, at Izuru, who dodges before being knocked to the side. Before it is able to hit him, Izuru uses Wabisuke to hold it off. Continuing to fight, Makoto begins to gain an upper hand with Reppū. After dealing a cut, Makoto, retrieving his Zanpakutō, faces Izuru, who asks him why he joined the Third Division. When Makoto states rank is what allows him to show his real power, Izuru tells him it will not matter, as Amagai, aware of his plan, will not promote him even if Makoto does kill Izuru. Makoto tells him it will not matter, as the Kasumiōji Clan can create a new world with the Bakkōtō, and with it, he alone can annihilate the Third Division. Becoming angered, Izuru asks if he understands what a friend is, something Makoto states he never considered anyone to be. After a brief conversation, the two resume their fight, which is halted by Izuru, who, noting how Makoto's sword is controlling him, tells Makoto he does not hold real power, but admits he himself is powerless, yet responsible enough to protect his division. As they continue fighting, Izuru discovers the Bakkōtō in Reppū, with the Bakkōtō being used to negate the abilities of Wabisuke. After another exchange of words, Makoto, gathering even more power, attacks. Doing the same, Izuru stands victorious in the end. Kanō, Aida, and Inose awake in time to see Izuru deal the finishing blow, and rush to him when he passes out and collapses. Informed of the recent events, Captain Suì-Fēng, wondering what to do with Amagai and Ichigo Kurosaki, ponders their motives before noticing Yoruichi Shihōin nearby, who asks if the captain is interested in what she has to say. Amagai and Ichigo chase off Rurichiyo Kasumiōji's captors, but while they succeed in defeating them, the Rurichiyo they saw was just a substitute. As Rukia Kuchiki and Shū Kannogi arrive, a Jigokuchō appears, and Amagai is told to go to the stadium. Going, he and the others witness the aftermath of Izuru and Makato's fight. Learning more about the Kasumiōji Clan and Makoto's involvement with them, Amagai and Ichigo ponder what to do next. Renji, appearing, says he felt a bit of Izuru's Reiatsu during his battle, so he knew where to find him. When Amagai becomes suspicious, Renji assures him he is not planning anything. After hearing this, Amagai says he and Ichigo should enter the Kasumiōji Manor, as Rurichiyo may be there, and Renji says he will inform the Captain-Commander. Renji takes Reppū, which the Bakkōtō is still attached to, to the First Division barracks so he can speak to the Captain-Commander. Meanwhile, Ichigo's group, heading to the Second Division barracks, find the Tenth Division in station. They tell Captain Hitsugaya to listen to him, but he says only after he takes them to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Stepping forward, Amagai, clashing with Hitsugaya, tells Ichigo and the others to leave. As they do, the Tenth Division chases after them. Hitsugaya begins fighting Amagai, with both combatants releasing their Shikai. Along the way, when Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto confronts them, Rukia clashes with her, forcing Ichigo and Shū to leave her behind. Heading to the manor, Ichigo and Shū wonder if Rurichiyo will be alright. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru explains the blue sky in Las Noches, where Sōsuke Aizen has created a fake sun because it is normally always night. When Gin says he made it on a whim, Kaname Tōsen, appearing, asks why Gin is explaining this. When Gin states he thinks the action will be returning to Hueco Mundo, Tōsen says Gin just wants more air time, prompting Gin to state that is probably what Tōsen is there for too. Characters in order of appearance Fights *Izuru Kira vs. Makoto Kibune (concluded) Powers and Techniques used Kidō used: *Hadō #31 Shinigami techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * * Bakkōtō used: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes